


Ослеплённая грехом

by MikkyMi



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M, High School, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikkyMi/pseuds/MikkyMi
Summary: Даже в школе Юи не могла чувствовать себя полностью в безопасности. Она старательно избегала безлюдных мест, но собственная наивность и любопытство всё равно привели её прямо в лапы хищника.





	Ослеплённая грехом

С наступлением темноты старшая школа Рётэй наполнялась жизнью. В до этого пустующих коридорах сейчас разносились голоса множества учеников, кто-то обсуждал домашнюю работу, а кто-то предстоящие школьные мероприятия. Входные двери то и дело открывались, впуская на порог здания новоприбывших людей, а может и не совсем людей. Не только в этой школе, но и во всей округе ходили слухи, что в этой элитной академии, помимо простых учеников, учились ещё и сверхъестественные существа. Зародилась эта легенда несколько лет назад, когда начали без вести пропадать учащиеся, а их тела так и не были найдены. Со временем исчезновения прекратились, но людской интерес ко всему неизведанному никуда не делся. Никому пока не удалось доказать или опровергнуть существование потусторонних сил, слишком уж хорошо они маскировались, но популярность этого элитного заведения лишь возросла, зазывая к себе новых учеников из обеспеченных семей.

Но были здесь и студенты с весьма скромным образом жизни, одним из них и была Юи Комори. По воле судьбы, теперь она напрямую была связана с семьёй вампиров и вынуждена посещать эту академию за чужой счёт. Иногда, когда она блуждала по коридорам, в её голове всплывали воспоминания из прошлой школы. Она не была элитной, зато там у неё были хорошие друзья, приветливые учителя и она правда получала удовольствие от учёбы. Сразу после уроков она могла вернуться домой, обнять отца и за горячим обедом рассказать ему обо всех новостях за день. Но с того момента, как она переехала в особняк, всё изменилось, изменилась как её жизнь, так и она сама. Теперь для Юи школа это не радостное место, где она могла видеться с друзьями, а единственное место, где она могла почувствовать себя живой. Хоть немного побыть в окружении живых людей, общаться с ними, при этом не боясь, что в любой момент её могут прижать к стене и впиться клыками в нежную кожу. 

Разумеется, братья и тут не стеснялись затащить её в кладовку или в кабинку школьного туалета, чтобы испить крови, но по тем или иным причинам старались сдерживаться. Всё-таки легенды ещё витали в школьных коридорах и каждый раз, когда девушка проходила мимо толпы, что активно спорила о правдивости этих мифов, она закусывала губу, чтобы бы ничего случайно не ляпнуть. Словно она жила во лжи, но не имела права никому сказать правду и, даже если она скажет, то вряд ли ей кто-то поверит без доказательств. Комори знала, что помимо братьев Сакамаки в стенах этого заведения обитали и другие необычные существа и, чтобы лишний раз с ними не встретиться, она старательно избегала безлюдных мест. Пыталась всегда быть в толпе, на виду у учеников или учителей, лишь бы никому не попасться и не стать чьим-то ужином.

Очередной урок математики пролетел незаметно, Юи покинула класс, чувствуя лёгкое головокружение. Влияние ли это того, что она пропустила завтрак или последствия лёгкой анемии, она не знала, но решила, что вдохнуть свежего воздуха было бы неплохо. Держась за перила и смотря себе под ноги, чтобы случайно не споткнуться о ступеньки, Комори поднялась на крышу. С тихим скрипом дверь открылась и ей в лицо сразу же ударил небольшой порыв ветра, который моментально забрал её из тёплого плена помещения. Школьная крыша всегда была таким местом, где можно ненадолго остаться одному и насладиться видом ночного города, что открывался отсюда. В это время суток город не спал, переливаясь множеством ярких огней, хотелось любоваться на это вечно, но Юи боялась опоздать на следующий урок, поэтому её время было ограничено.

Стоило ей сделать один шаг, как её глаза привлекла фигура, что растянулась прямо на полу. Несложно было узнать в ней старшего Сакамаки. Комори соврёт, если скажет, что не ожидала его здесь увидеть, но обычно на крыше он проводил первую половину дня, а потом благополучно перемещался в музыкальный класс. Она была готова сделать шаг назад и вернуться обратно, но вампир ведь всё равно уже её заметил. Но если она уйдёт сейчас, то вряд ли Шу сделает ей что-то, но Юи не хотелось лишний раз показывать свой страх перед этими существами. Она устала бояться, тем более старший Сакамаки был одним из немногих, кто проявлял к ней хоть крупицу человечности, даже банально игнорируя её, он делал ей одолжение. Немного помявшись у входа, Комори медленно подошла к вампиру, всей грудью вдыхая бодрящий воздух. Ей всегда сложно понять, спит он или нет, но если она попытается заговорить, то точно разбудит его, а если промолчит, то будет раздражать своим присутствием. Оба варианта были сомнительными, заставляя Комори теребить край юбки и чуть прикусить губу, не решаясь посмотреть на вампира.

— Если есть что сказать, то говори, — голос собеседника прервал тишину, заставляя Юи чуть вздрогнуть и отойти назад, при этом всё-таки подняв на него взгляд. Шу не открыл глаза, а продолжил лежать на расстеленном под ним школьном пиджаке, при этом убрав руки за голову. Она правда не знала, что сказать, а в голову как назло ничего не шло, но и промолчать она не могла, раз уж подошла, то нужно что-то делать.

— Вы опять прогуливаете уроки? — тихонько спросила девушка, присаживаясь на корточки рядом с ним, уже заранее зная ответ на свой вопрос.

— По мне не видно? — послышалось в ответ. Между ними повисла напряжённая тишина, но напряжённой она была исключительно для Комори, ведь Сакамаки казался совершенно незаинтересованным в их диалоге. Когда-то давно она пыталась заставить Шу пойти на уроки, но ни одна из её попыток так и не увенчалась успехом, с тех пор она больше и не пробовала. И сейчас её вопрос даже ей самой показался нелепым. 

— Простите, — ещё более тихо произнесла она, опустив взгляд куда-то вниз. Слабый порыв ветра колыхал её светлые волосы и слегка мешковатую юбку, словно предупреждая и намекая поскорее уйти отсюда, пока чего не случилось. Перемена действительно должна была скоро закончиться, но Юи никак не решалась сдвинуться с места и вернуться в помещение.

— То есть ты разбудила меня просто так? — немного недовольные и усталые нотки прозвучали в его голосе. Старший Сакамаки всё-таки приоткрыл один глаз и скользнул взглядом по собеседнице, которая всё также мялась на месте.

— И-извините, — запинка в голосе выдала лёгкий страх Комори. — Я, наверное, пойду.

Только она собиралась встать на ноги, как почувствовала, что её схватили за запястье. Юи успела лишь тихо взвизгнуть, когда вампир дёрнул её за руку и усадил на себя, заставляя её краснеть от неловкости такой позы.

— Я проснулся и теперь я голодный. Возьми на себя ответственность за это, — будничным тоном произнёс собеседник, прикрыв глаза и поднося к своим губам тонкое запястье. Комори как заворожённая смотрела на белоснежные клыки, что блеснули в темноте и в следующую секунду погрузились в её тело, так ещё и в таком болезненном месте. Пикнув от резкой боли, девушка зажмурилась и вся зажалась, но старалась лишний раз не дёргаться, прекрасно зная, что от этого будет только больнее. Вскоре Шу отстранился и слизал выступившие капельки крови, чтобы ни одна не упала мимо. Юи приоткрыла глаза и немного судорожно вздохнула, сколько бы её не кусали, но она никак не могла привыкнуть ко всем этим ощущениям. 

Она наивно думала, что на этом всё закончится, и попыталась приподняться, но вампир моментально приподнялся за ней следом. Оперевшись на железную ограду крыши, он усадил жертвенную невесту к себе на колени и, прижав сильнее к своей груди, начал медленно, в какой-то степени даже лениво, снимать её школьный бант. Комори опомнилась лишь тогда, когда с её плеч рванули школьный пиджак и пуговички белоснежной блузки начали медленно расстёгиваться. Она покраснела сильнее прежнего и накрыла руку Сакамаки своими маленькими ручками, тем самым останавливая его и прося этого не делать. Но стоило ей поднять свой взгляд на него, как она тут же встретилась с его бездонными синими глазами, они словно говорили, что если она сейчас же не уберёт руки, то будет намного хуже. На идеальном лице вампира не проскакивало ни одной эмоции, но в то же время он заставлял девушку себе подчиняться. Она не хотела продолжения, но прекрасно понимала, что если не послушается, то ей сделают намного больнее и насильно возьмут то, что хотят. За время, прожитое с братьями, жертвенная невеста хорошо усвоила главное правило: ни при каких обстоятельствах нельзя им перечить, ведь их реакция могла быть непредсказуемой. Покорно убрав руки, она поникла, тем самым разрешая Сакамаки делать то, что ему хочется. 

— Боишься? В принципе… правильно делаешь, — неприкрытая насмешка и надменность прозвучали в его голосе. В качестве наказания, он грубо дёрнул планки блузки в стороны, от чего пуговицы посыпались по холодному каменному полу. Розовенький топик теперь единственная вещь, которая скрывала её грудь. Неприятный холодок прошёлся по обнажённым участкам кожи, захотелось прикрыться руками, но Юи понимала, что вампир только и ждёт момента, когда она пойдёт против него и получит сполна. Она не дёрнулась даже тогда, когда язык Шу скользнул вдоль её ключицы к шее. Резкая боль вновь окрасила её сознание, а силы, вместе с кровью, покидали её тело, так медленно и неспешно, будто вампир никуда и не торопился. Краем уха Комори услышала, как раздался звонок на урок, на который она теперь вряд ли попадёт. В данной ситуации она винила исключительно собственную глупость. Почему она не ушла сразу? Почему решила завести этот неказистый диалог? Так стремилась не стать чьей-либо закуской, а в итоге буквально сама пришла и предоставила себя хищнику. Неужели она ещё пыталась найти в братьях частичку хоть чего-то светлого и понимающего? Думала, что сможет заинтересовать их чем-то помимо собственной крови? 

Именно такие мысли витали где-то в голове жертвенной невесты, а боль в шее всё никак не проходила, заставляя слезинку скатиться вдоль её щеки. С удовлетворённым выдохом Сакамаки отстранился, но, приспустив с неё блузку ещё сильнее, впился клыками в хрупкое плечо, заставляя свою жертву испустить судорожный вздох. Эта боль разливалась по всему её телу, плавно перетекая в согревающие тепло и приятную дрожь. Как бы Юи не противилась, но каждый раз эти укусы разгорячали её тело. Здравый смысл кричал, что нужно сопротивляться, но так хочется поддаться и с головой уйти в это окутывающее её чувство. Сквозь боль и слабость она чувствовала, как рука вампира скользила вдоль её ноги, забиралась под юбку и начинала поглаживать внутреннюю сторону бедра. Комори вздрагивала лишь сильнее и сжимала в кулаке ткань чужого бежевого кардигана, пока другой рукой Шу, медленно поглаживая её спину, расстегнул нехитрую застёжку, спуская с её плеч бретельки, а вместе с ними и последний элемент одежды, скрывающий маленькую и аккуратную грудь. До Юи постепенно начал доходить сценарий того, что будет потом, она опять-таки соврёт, если скажет, что это будет её первый раз, до этого её уже успели обесчестить перед Богом, за что ей до сих пор стыдно. Она нашла в себе силы простить, но старший из братьев никогда не заходил с ней так далеко и она банально не знала, что от него можно ожидать.

— Шу-сан, не надо, — её слезливая просьба разорвала тишину между ними. Знала же, дурёха, что бесполезно их уговаривать и просить, но лучик надежды ещё не погас в её душе, хоть и с каждым днём затухал всё стремительнее. Её благополучно проигнорировали, продолжая высасывать из неё кровь и поглаживать нежную кожу бедра. Хотелось свести ноги, но такой возможности не было, и лишь зудящие чувство где-то внизу не давало ей покоя. Комори больше не хотела придаваться греху, а потом со слезами на глазах замаливать его перед Богом, но разве у неё был выбор? От осознания собственной бесполезности слёзы так и катятся по щекам, а сама девушка тихо всхлипнула, не решаясь что-либо сказать. Вампира это совершенно не заботило и, напившись крови, он отстранился и поднял на Юи глаза, после чего притянул её к себе и накрыл чужие губы своими. Комори застыла от удивления, её гранатовые глаза наполнились непониманием, а немного влажные от слёз щёки налились ели заметным румянцем. Её редко когда целовали, чаще всего для того, чтобы прокусить губу и болезненно испить оттуда кровь. Но в этот раз такого не случилось, её мучитель без особых трудностей преодолел преграду и переплёл их языки, утягивая её в глубокий поцелуй, к которым она совершенно не привыкла. Его губы, как и всё его тело были холодными, но Юи не чувствовала от этого неприязнь, наоборот, ей хотелось передать хоть малюсенькую частичку своего тепла, может тогда они перестали бы вести себя с ней так холодно и отстранёно. 

Комори набралась смелости, чтобы как-то ответить на поцелуй, но будучи слишком неопытной в этом деле, она боялась сделать что-то не так. Рука Шу по-хозяйски легла на её плоский живот, поглаживая его и скользя вверх, пока длинные и тонкие пальцы не сомкнулись на её груди, заставив девушку тихонько простонать через поцелуй, что скорее было похоже на приглушённое мычание. Вскоре и поцелуй прекратился, позволяя ей вдохнуть немного воздуха, пока губы вампира переместились на шею, изредка покусывая бледную кожу. Дрожащей рукой Юи убрала свои волосы на одно плечо, чтобы они не мешали, хоть и сама она не знала, зачем это сделала.

— А если кто-то зайдёт? — этого она правда боялась. Любые слухи моментально разнесутся по всей школе, она не хотела насмешек и осуждающих взглядов в свою сторону. Ей и так нелегко даётся обучение здесь, она не привыкла к роскошной жизни, в отличие от здешних учеников, что так и выискивали возможность над кем-нибудь поиздеваться.

— Пусть заходят, — нехотя отозвался вампир, было видно, что он совершенно не настроен на разговоры, а жертвенная невеста отвлекала его своей бесполезной болтовнёй. Ему просто не дано понять её переживаний, над ним ведь не будут издеваться, показывать на него пальцем и шептаться за спиной, а такого отношения к себе Комори не выдержит.

— А если увидят? — она хотела добавить что-то ещё, но тут же затихла, когда губы Сакамаки стали оставлять поцелуи на её ключице, спускаясь ниже, пока не остановились на груди, слегка прикусив набухший от холода сосок. Девушка вновь не сдержала стон, который сорвался с её губ, слишком уж она чувствительна к чужим прикосновениям, что незамедлительно отдавались теплотой внизу живота. Но это перестало казаться простым ощущением, когда она почувствовала влагу между ног, параллельно с этим и что-то твёрдое, что упиралось ей в бедро. Стыдливость этой ситуации зашкаливала, заставляя мысли в голове жертвенной невесты кружиться необузданным вихрем и бороться друг с другом. Так хотелось почувствовать себя хоть на мгновение нужной и желанной для кого-то, но ведь такое «внимание» омерзительно и грязно, не ради этого она столько лет молилась Богу, чтобы так легко утонуть в этом соблазнительном грехе под названием «похоть».

Комори совершенно не сопротивлялась и такая покорность будоражила Шу лишь сильнее. Он не находил в девчонке ничего привлекательного или желанного, за исключением крови, что была до одури сладка и вкусна. Но ведь должна же невеста сгодиться и для чего-то ещё? Раз уж она их игрушка, то и развлекать она их тоже должна. Вампир мог спокойно спать вплоть до конца учебного дня, но эта дурёха сама его разбудила и напросилась на то, чтобы у неё испили кровь, только в этот раз простыми укусами он решил не ограничиваться. Тело в его руках дрожало и явно требовало большего, боясь сказать о своих желаниях, но он ведь и без этого видел её насквозь. От каждого прикосновения и умелой ласки Юи выгибала спину и роняла с губ хриплые стоны, ощущая, как её нижнее бельё намокало всё сильнее. Так непристойно она себя ещё никогда не чувствовала, а уж тем более подумать не могла о том, что будет заниматься подобным в публичном месте. В любой момент кто-то мог прийти и застукать их, от этой мысли её тело всё сильнее бросало в жар и предвкушение, от чего она начинала невольно ёрзать на коленях Сакамаки, легонько потираясь о его бёдра и вполне ощутимую эрекцию. На это последовала лёгкая усмешка вампира, именно этого он и добивался, чтобы девушка перестала зажиматься и наконец отдалась ему со всеми своими грязными мыслями.

— Пусть видят. Посмотрят на то, какая ты развратная, — тихо рассмеялся старший из братьев, отстранившись от её груди. Его голос эхом отдавался в сознании Комори, что уже было затуманено пеленой возбуждения. В любой другой ситуации Юи бы обиделась на подобное высказывание в свой адрес, но не сейчас, когда она плохо соображала и готова была согласиться со всем. Её дрожащие пальцы потянулись к штанам парня, торопливо и неаккуратно расстёгивая ремень. За всем этим Шу наблюдал с неприкрытой насмешкой во взгляде, при этом облизнув губы, на которых ещё остались небольшие капли столь желанной крови. Но неожиданно даже для себя, Юи начала медлить, не решаясь делать что-либо дальше, закусывая губу и невинно хлопая глазами, будто ждала одобрения на свои действия.

В один момент Сакамаки это надоело. Вплотную прижав к себе жертвенную невесту, он впился в её губы очередным поцелуем, но теперь куда более настойчивым и требовательным, другой рукой закончив начатое ей действо. Не хотелось признавать, что от простого высасывания её крови, он смог возбудиться так легко, неплохо с её стороны. Комори старалась ответить на поцелуй, робко и неумело подаваясь своим языком ему навстречу, но всю её смелость как рукой сняло, когда её юбка была задрана вверх, а ткань намокшего белья отодвинута в сторону. Головка возбуждённого члена упёрлась ей в промежность, от чего Юи вильнула бёдрами, сгорая от нетерпения. Вампир не стал её мучить и, приподняв за бёдра, вошёл в юное тело на треть, чем вызвал тихий болезненный стон сквозь поцелуй. Девушка теснее прижималась к Шу, неуверенно приобняв его за шею, утопая в поцелуе всё сильнее и начиная самостоятельно насаживаться, когда чувство дискомфорта стало менее ощутимым. Не став ждать, пока она привыкнет, Сакамаки сильно сжал её бедро и насадил на себя полностью.

Немой вскрик застыл где-то в горле жертвенной невесты, а глаза наполнились слезами, что прозрачными дорожками скатились по щекам. По глупости своей она попыталась дёрнуться, принося себе ещё больше боли, но вскоре это чувство начало проходить, оставляя после себя только прежний дискомфорт. Долго это не продлилось, тогда Юи по собственной воле чуть приподнялась и опустилась обратно. Для вампира это было намёком на то, что можно больше себя не сдерживать, что он и сделал, начав стремительно врываться в хрупкое тело. Комори уже ни на что не обращала внимание, полностью теряясь в поцелуе и своим шустрым язычком проводя по белоснежным клыкам, которые так много раз приносили ей немыслимую боль. Лишь в коротких перерывах для того, чтобы набрать в лёгкие воздуха, она тихо стонала и шептала что-то нечленораздельное. Но вскоре поцелуй был разорван самым наглым образом, заставляя Юи недовольно промычать, но это сменилось очередной волной наслаждения, когда Шу с хриплым стоном впился клыками в её ключицу.

Горячие капли крови стекали вниз, очерчивая плавные изгибы её тела, от чего жертвенная невеста прогнулась ещё сильнее, зарываясь рукой в светлые волосы вампира. Она невольно начала подмахивать бёдрами навстречу, уловив ритм вампира, стараясь двигаться с ним в одном темпе. От ощущения боли не осталось ни следа, теперь Юи хорошо как никогда, тело одолевала слабость от кровопотери, но в то же время столь приторная лёгкость. Вдоволь напившись, старший Сакамаки оторвался от ключицы, переходя на ухо своей жертвы, игриво его покусывая за мочку и тут же зализывая ранку. Шумное и сбивчивое дыхание над самым ухом заставляло Комори зажиматься, сильнее обхватывать член изнутри и уткнуться в чужое плечо, свободной рукой сжимая ткань кардигана в руке. 

Время словно перестало существовать для них двоих, пролетая где-то поодаль. Все посторонние мысли ушли на второй план, оставляя лишь эйфорию блаженства. Вопреки всему, Юи сейчас придалась греху, совершенно об этом не жалея, ей хорошо и она не хотела, чтобы это прекращалось. Но стоит признать, что она сильно измоталась и из последних сил находилась в сознании, ещё пытаясь двигаться в одном темпе с вампиром, который даже не думал замедляться, периодически ускоряясь, всё настойчивее проникая в податливое тело, но и он был на исходе. Ещё несколько грубых толчков, ещё несколько неаккуратных укусов, приятная боль от которых моментально разносилась по всему телу, и Комори накрыло волной наслаждения, что полностью затуманила разум, заставляя её громко и надрывисто простонать. Через пару толчков Сакамаки кончил следом, сильнее прижав к себе хрупкое тело девушки, приобняв её за талию и заставив ощутить горячую и вязкую жидкость, что растекалась внутри неё.

Тишину прерывало лишь шумное дыхание их двоих, в особенности Юи, чьё сердечко готово было выскочить из груди. Приятная дрожь постепенно сошла на нет и все основные чувства постепенно стали возвращаться. Очередной порыв ветра срывал с деревьев листву, заставляя их кружиться в танце, после чего они одиноко падали на холодную землю. Комори сейчас чувствовала себя точно так же, ей ведь просто воспользовались, эта мимолётная связь совершенно ничего не значила. Вновь на душе как-то паршиво, но она не будет плакать, устала уже распускать нюни от того, с чем можно банально смириться. Они молча отстранились друг от друга, чтобы поправить одежду и привести себя в порядок, насколько это было возможно, чтобы не быть застуканными в таком виде. Всё это время жертвенная невеста не решалась поднять на Шу глаза, боясь, что тогда точно расплачется. Она хотела подняться на ноги, что казались ватными и неподъёмными, чтобы покинуть эту злосчастную крышу, но вампир вновь улёгся на холодную плитку и утянул девушку обратно вниз, устроив её рядом с собой.

У неё не было сил, чтобы сопротивляться, поэтому она послушно прижалась к Сакамаки, кладя голову ему на грудь. С его стороны послышалось тихое сопение, а синие глаза оказались закрыты. Комори никогда не сможет понять, как же можно так быстро засыпать, но такой расклад её вполне устраивал. Она заимела наглость украсть у вампира один наушник и вставить его себе в ухо, чтобы насладиться незамысловатым и умиротворённым мотивом скрипки, что доносился оттуда. Всё тело немного ломило, а места от укусов неприятно покалывали и зудели, но на душе было пусто, не хотелось ни о чём думать. Тихонько зевнув, Юи поудобнее устроилась на своём месте и, прикрыв глаза, провалилась в лёгкую дремоту, надеясь, что с пробуждением, в её мрачной жизни заиграет хоть один яркий лучик.


End file.
